Love Makes Everything Simple
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: He wouldn't let her walk away again. Post 3x22 and later chapters in the future. ON HIATUS!
1. Don't Walk Away Again

**A/N: So most of this is just from a scene in 3x22 but with my own ending. This will probably be a story rather than a one shot, the next chapters, being their wedding, kids etc. So I hope you like it and please correct me if I get any grammar/spelling errors.**

They walked slowly back into the hospital, Blair's arm linked through his. "Despite the false start earlier, this night is perfect," she said and he couldn't help but smile as he turned to face her.

"Well, there is one thing that would make it even better," he said and grabbed the small box from his pocket. He took a deep breath and the confused look in her face only made this better.

She had no idea of what was going to happen and he liked being in control. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you," he started and her face only looked more confused. She was the only one who would ever hear a sincere Chuck Bass apology. "And I know I can't take it back," he continued, "but I want to try and make it up to you."

She gave a small nod indicating for him to continue. "Even if it takes me the rest of my life."

A small smile formed on her lips and he was sure this was the right decision. _Here goes nothing._

"Blair, will you-" he started but was cut short when Dan Humphrey grabbed him and punched him straight across the face. He fell to the ground and heard Blair snap at Dan. "Humphrey! Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you doing," she said but as soon as he spotted Jenny he knew exactly what Dan was doing.

"You, tell her," Dan said angrily as he pointed at him. "Tell me what, what's going on?" Blair said, her voice shaky as she watched him get up.

This was bad. What could he possibly say to make this look better?

Blair looked around and noticed Jenny standing behind Dan, her mascara stained and tear tracks running down her face. Then things clicked. No. No, no, no, her mind kept repeating

"You didn't," she said, but she was pretty sure she knew the answer. "Blair," he breathed and there was her confirmation. "You did," she said, the big lump in her throat making it hard to speak. But then she realized Jenny was still there.

"You," she said trying to make her voice sound intimidating despite the tears that were threatening to fall. "Get out of here now," she said and was pleased when Jenny started to walk away... but it wasn't enough. "And not just out of this hospital, but of this island." Her voice was angry and commanding.

"Go. And never come back. Because if you ever set foot in Manhattan again, I will know, and I will destroy you," she said but when Dan pointed out oh-so-kindly that Chuck was still there, her gaze shifted. He only looked down and Blair tried to hold back the tears as Rufus and Lily walked in.

"Are you okay," Serena asked as she walked over to them and Blair gave her a forced smile. "C'mon, I'll walk you home," Dan said to Serena who couldn't tear her eyes away from her best friend.

"Blair, I- I thought you didn't love me anymore. I didn't care if I lived or died, Jenny Humphrey was just-"

"Don't say her name," Blair yelled and he silenced immediately. "Or anything else to me, ever again," she said shakily and then her face went blank. "This whole night, didn't happen," she said and started to walk away. No, he wasn't going to let her walk away again.

He grabbed her arm but she used her other hand to slap him across the face. He was glad the hospital was nearly empty because the sound echoed through the halls.

He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him. "I won't let you walk away. You have to let me explain."

When she stopped struggling he took that as his queue to continue.

"When you didn't show up, I thought that was it, you didn't want anything to do with me. Jenny was just a distraction. I needed to stop thinking about you, or else I probably would have jumped of some building just to stop the pain," he said and saw her flinch at the memory of him on the rooftop after his father death.

"I can't not be with you. I have to be with you and I would do everything to make you happy. And even though I deserved getting punched I wish it could have waited because I have something to ask you," he continued.

He gripped the box tighter and let go of her hands. As he got down on one knee Blair's eyes widened in shock. "No," she whispered but that didn't stop him from opening the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring.

"Blair Waldorf. Will you marry me?" he barely managed to choke out, his nerves getting the best of him. She looked at him for a while, still completely stunned.

Yes, her heart screamed but her head told her to be cautious.

_We're never going to be safe_, she heard his voice from the other night. He was right. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Screw safety, she told herself as she started to smile.

Blair looked like she was having an inner battle with herself as she stared at the ring. When a smile formed on her lips his stomach twisted with anxiety. "I want a wedding in June," she said all of a sudden and he felt his heart flutter. "Is that a yes?" he said, still afraid this was just some cruel joke on her side. "Of course it's a yes you idiot," she said as she tackled him with a hug.

He gave her a passionate kiss and as he slid the ring on he whispered softly into her ear. "I will never hurt you again." And as those words left his mouth, he knew they were true.

**A/N: So, is it good? Awful? Please rate and review, and put on story alert because I'll probably be updating soon :)**


	2. Safety Is Highly Overrated

**A/N: So I suck! I take extra long to update and then give you this short, crappy chapter :( But I'm putting this up, just to post something in between the last chapter and the wedding (that will be the next one) So hope you like it... **

She woke up to the smell of food floating through the room. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and took in her surroundings. This place was familiar but it wasn't Chuck's suite at the Empire; she cringed inwardly just thinking about it. She got out of the bed and as soon as she stood up she realized where she was. 1812.

"Morning beautiful." She turned around and came face to face with Chuck. He gave her a small kiss and then picked up the phone, "I'm calling room service, any special orders?"

After an amazing brunch Chuck went into his room and came out with a fresh set of clothing for her. "I'm gonna call the limo," he said and went into a separate room. She got dressed and waited for him to return. After a few minutes she walked over to the room he was in. With her ear to the door she could hear him speaking in hushed tones. Oh, so they were keeping secrets from each other again? _Fine_, she thought, _if he wants to keep secrets then I'm not gonna stop him_. Grabbing her coat and her purse she went for the door.

"Blair." She froze and turned slowly around. "Were you planning on going somewhere," he said smirking but she could see the hint of panic in his eyes. "No, I was just... umm... waiting for you,"

she excused lamely and mentally kicked her self. She was an awful liar when it came to Chuck. "Well, let's go then," he said and opened up the door.

The limo was waiting downstairs and Blair was still wondering what that phone call had been about. Who was he calling and why was he being so secretive. A thought crossed her mind but she shot it down immediately. _Of course he wasn't calling Jenny_. Blair was still nervous when they stepped outside the doors of the Palace.

He opened up the door to the limo and when she got in there were flowers everywhere -pink peonies to be exact- and the sweet smell hit her nose. "You like it?" she heard him question behind her. She scooted over so he could get in and as soon as he did she gave him a hug. "Chuck, this is amazing," she said, picking up a bouquet.

"Good. You should really thank Arthur though, he was the one I called for the favour."

Of course, he had been talking to Arthur. She gave him a small kiss and cuddled up to him. "This is just the beginning," he said and she felt a flutter of excitement. She was a sucker for gifts and grand gestures.

They limo pulled over in front of Tiffany's and Blair rushed to the door. Chuck grinned as he trailed behind. Inside, the woman at the counter walked over to him and took his hand, "Mr. Bass. Nice to see you again. How did it go with the ring?" Blair looked up from her browsing and gave the lady a questioning look.

"Well..." he started but Blair cut him off, "It went great." She lifted her hand so the ring was clearly visible. "So you're the lucky lady," she woman questioned with a smile, "He stood here for hours before he decided what ring to get. She must mean a lot to you."

Chuck and Blair's eyes met and she felt her heart flutter when she saw the look of pure adoration in his eyes. "Yes she does, and that's kind of the point why I brought her here," Chuck said and

the lady gave Blair a big smile, "Follow me."

"Thank you," she whispered softly into his ear as she watched Arthur load the bags into the car. She hadn't planned on buying this much, but if her gaze lingered on one item longer then another Chuck would signal the woman and she would bag it. "You deserve it," he whispered back and pulled her closer to him. After going to practically every single one of Blair's favourite stores, the limo pulled over. Before Blair could question their destination Chuck grabbed her hand and led her outside. Instantly recognizing the familiar surroundings, she turned around.

Chuck was standing behind her, offering a bag of bread. Grabbing it from his hand, she walked over to the pond and started feeding the ducks. Chuck lingered behind, enjoying the smile that spread across her face.

When the bag was empty, Blair sat down on the closest bench. Sitting down next to her, he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure," Chuck asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She lifted her head from it's position on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "Sure about what Chuck?"

"About me, about this," he said, running his thumb over the ring. Blair gave him a small smile, "Of course. We're never going to be safe, but that's okay. It's who we are." She got up and pulled

him to his feet. He kissed her softly and she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Besides," she added in a teasing tone, "Safety is highly overrated."

**A/N: Please rate and review, but if you hated this chapter, please stay with me, the next one will be about the wedding and will be longer and (hopefully) a lot better! So sorry if this sucked :S **

**P.S. I know the ring he bought wasn't from Tiffany's but in my story it does :)**


	3. 27 Yes's

"What do you mean you lost the rings?" Chuck roared at Nate, who was backing away from him. "Well you see... umm..." Nate tried but couldn't find any excuse.

"Are you telling me that I'm getting married in _two hours_, and you don't even have the damn rings," Chuck yelled again and Nate tried to back further away but found him self trapped between the door and Chuck.

When the door suddenly opened Nate fell backwards into the hall and Serena stepped over him. "Looking for something?" she said, a smug grin on her face and a velvet box in her hand. Chuck let out a breath of relief and grabbed the box from her hand, giving her a smile, "Thanks _sis_."

"No problem, I figured Nate had forgotten them when I saw them standing on the kitchen table," Serena said and glared at Nate who was trying to get off the floor. Serena then pointed her glare at Chuck, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Umm..." Chuck trailed off and Serena rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bedroom. "Get dressed, _now_!"

The door slammed and Chuck could hear Serena's muffled shouts at Nate.

* * *

"The dress is gorgeous mom," Blair said, standing in front of the mirror, examining her wedding dress. "You're a Waldorf, you deserve nothing but the best," Eleanor said, "but apparently the groom is an exception," she added under her breath. Blair frowned, "Mom I heard that."

"Well dear, I'm just saying that Nathaniel-" Eleanor started but stopped when she saw Serena enter the dressing room. "What about Nate?" Blair asked in a sweet tone, making Eleanor scoff and leave the room.

"So she's still not over you marrying Chuck," Serena sighed and Blair shook her head. "No, she still thinks I should have married 'Nate-the-Great'," Blair said and Serena gasped at her friend, "That's my fiance you're talking about."

Blair laughed and started to pick out jewelry to fit the dress. Finding the Ericson-Beamon necklace, she smiled and held it up in front of her neck. "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that necklace," Serena questioned as she helped her best friend fasten the clasp.

"Remember when you found out about me and Chuck at my seventeenth birthday?" Blair questioned and when Serena nodded, she continued, "Well, this was my birthday present from him."

"Awe, this is so fitting for your wedding," Serena cooed and Blair continued to search for jewelry. "Speaking of the wedding, shouldn't you be getting ready too?" Blair asked and watched as Serena's eyes widened and she started to run around the room, picking up her Maid of Honour dress amongst other things.

* * *

Chuck pulled on his bowtie that seemed to get tighter by the second. When the wedding march started to play he felt like running out the door, but all thoughts of fleeing vanished as he saw Blair, _his _Blair, being escorted down the aisle by Harold. She looked exquisite in her dress and her curls were piled on top of her head, a few of them falling down and framing her face.

He felt Nate squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. When Harold handed Blair over, he could see her mother scowl from her seat. He couldn't help but wink at her as he took Blair's hand, as if too say; _She's mine now_.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chuck smiled and grabbed Blair by the waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and Chuck took Blair's hand and led her out of the church.

_The _limo was waiting on the street and as soon as the doors closed Blair captures Chuck in another kiss. "I love you" she whispered and he used his thumb to wipe away a few of the tears that had fallen during the ceremony. "I love you too."

When the limo pulled over in front of the Palace, Chuck got out and helped Blair step out. Hand-in-hand, they walked into the ballroom where they were greeted by the majority of the Upper East Side.

Serena and Nate were the first to walk up to them and Serena enveloped Blair in a big hug while Nate settled with patting Chuck on the back. "Congratulations B," Serena whispered in her ear and as soon as she backed away from Blair, Chuck's arm was around her waist.

After a 5 star meal, everyone was seated and were watching Nate get up on the stage. Tapping the microphone and clearing his throat awkwardly he got every ones attention.

"My name is Nate Archibald and I'm Chuck's best man." A small applause filled the room before Nate continued, "Someone very wise once told me, that in the face of true love you don't give up. A I few years ago, I thought I would never be Chuck's best man, because I thought he would never settle down. Well, that was before Blair Waldorf. When Chuck set his sight on her, I knew he wouldn't give up. And now, I can say, I'm proud to have known them both, together and apart."

He saw a small tear run down Blair's cheek and he was glad his speech was having some affect on people. "Sure you guys have had some rough patches, but that's what love's about, right? The good times as well as the bad. But I hope the majority of your lives will consist of the good ones. To the happy couple," he finished and raised his glass.

Everyone toasted and Nate walked down of the stage, quite happy with his speech. "I always knew you were cheesy Archibald but that was... wow" Chuck joked as Nate sat down and Serena pushed Chuck lightly "I thought you were wonderful sweetie," Serena cooed and snuggled into his side.

A slow song started playing and Blair clapped her hands excitedly. "Dance with me?" she asked Chuck and he stood up. "Always."

Walking to the middle of the dance floor, he took hold of her waist while she laid her hand on his shoulder. Floating elegantly around the room, every ones attention was on the beautiful newlyweds.

The song ended and he leaned in to kiss Blair on the lips. She pulled away, her hand in front of her mouth. She ran to the bathroom, leaving Chuck standing at the middle of the ballroom, with every one looking at him.

Putting his hand on the knob, he was stopped by Serena before he could open. "I'll go," she said but he shook his head, "She's my wife." Serena rolled her eyes and pointed to the sign on the door, "Yeah, and she's in the ladies room."

Pushing her way past him, she scanned the stalls in search for Blair. When she heard retching from one of them, she felt her stomach twist. "Blair," she said softly and heard coughing. The door unlocked and Blair stepped out. "I didn't... I just..." Blair managed before grabbing Serena in a hug. "Then what's wrong," Serena pressed and she heard Blair sniffle.

She pulled back and looked Blair in the face. She was shocked to see a smile on her face. "I think I might pregnant."

**A/N: Wohoo, so you think Blair's knocked up? Tell me what you think in your reviews :D**


	4. Knocked Up?

**A/N: Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this chapter. But I want to make a few things clear first:**  
**They are all about 22 right now, Blair is working with her mom and Chuck at Bass Industries (Obviously). Serena and Nate aren't married, they are just engaged.**  
**P.S. Please read the A/N at the bottom when you're finished.**

"What? How can you not have told him, it's been almost a month," Serena shouted, Blair shushing her furiously and glancing at the stairs to make sure her husband was still asleep. Her husband... Blair sighed blissfully. "Snap out of it," Serena scolded, flicking Blair's arm.

Blair laughed but silenced when Serena turned serious and looked deeply into Blair's eyes ,"Are you absolutely sure you're pregnant?" Blair scoffed, "Well unless 26 pregnancy tests lie, then I'm pretty sure." Serena gaped and shock her head incredulously. "How the hell did you manage to take 26 pregnancy tests on your honeymoon, right under Chuck's nose?"

"Well, I kind of tired him out," Blair admitted sheepishly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Blair," Serena whined, covering her ears. Blair started to laugh and Serena joined in soon after.

"What's so funny?" Blair turned around and saw Chuck standing behind them, causing both women to stop laughing. "Nothing. I was just telling Serena about the more X rated events of our honeymoon," Blair said innocently, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Is that so?" Chuck smirked and leaned in to kiss Blair. When they didn't break the kiss, Serena faked gagging and finally caught Blair's attention. Blair turned around and laughed at Serena's expression, who looked completely horrified.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and started nuzzling her neck softly. Serena gave an irritated sigh and grabbed her purse. "See you later B, now that your husband is awake there's no way I'm getting any of your attention." Serena shot Chuck a disapproving look before walking to the door. "Remember what we talked about," she shouted to Blair before leaving.

"Good morning," Chuck purred into her neck, making Blair shiver. She turned around and gave him a hasty kiss before getting up and starting to gather up her files for work. "Blair," Chuck groaned when he saw her heading for the door. "It's my one day off, can't you stay?" he pleaded, knowing very well he was fighting an already lost battle.

"You know I can't. My mom needs me at work."

"I need you too," Chuck protested, reminding Blair of a 5-year-old who wasn't allowed to get his toy. "Sorry baby," Blair said, before giving him another short kiss for goodbye and leaving.

* * *

"Hello?" Chuck shouted when he heard the elevator ding, announcing someone's arrival. "Blair?" He shouted down the stairs again when no one answered. When there was still no reply from downstairs he walked cautiously into the living-room getting a clear view at the elevator and the person standing in front of it.

"Jenny?"

* * *

"See you tomorrow mom," Blair shouted over her shoulder before finally escaping outside. The sun was shining despite the fact that it was nearing autumn time. Deciding to save a few bucks (Not that she needed to) she walked the short distance back home.

Chuck had been texting her relentlessly all day, so she could only imagine that he was probably waiting for her at home.

* * *

"When I went to Hudson, it wasn't only because of Blair's threat, it was because of Damien," Jenny started to explain.

When Chuck had seen Jenny standing at the door, he had asked her to leave immediately. He had been practically pushing her out the door when she had started to beg for his help. After seeing the desperate look on her face, he's decided to hear what she had to say.

That was how he found himself sitting in his living-room, across from Jenny Humphrey, who was almost crying as she told her story.

"After the incident with Lily's medication, more and more costumers were starting to get pissed at him and eventually stopped doing business with him. So, he came after me. After a few ignored calls, he started showing up at the loft. The night after Blair banished me, he called once again, threatening to kill me. He was obviously wasted but it still scared the crap out of me."

Jenny took a deep breath, grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes. Doing that, Chuck noticed how the amount of make-up she was using was far less then when he'd seen her 3 years ago.

"That's when I ran," Jenny concluded. Chuck nodded calmly, finding it strange that Jenny would come to him for advise. Still, it's not like Dan would have been able too help with any kind of protection or blackmail. Chuck smirked to himself, but then realized Jenny was waiting for him to say something.

"Wait, if that happened three years ago, why are you in New York, asking for my help?" Chuck wondered, seeing a flash of panic in Jenny's eyes. She started fiddling with her hair and that's when he noticed the faded bruise on the left side of her face.

"He came after you," Chuck said, it was more of a statement then a question. Jenny nodded solemnly and rolled up her sleeves, revealing more bruises. "It was pretty bad," she admitted.

"Where is he now?" Chuck questioned and Jenny shock her head. "No idea, last I saw of him was in Hudson. I didn't know who else to turn to but you. I figured since you had all of those connections you could keep him away." Jenny's voice broke and she started sobbing quietly.

He almost felt sorry for her, but he still wasn't over the fact that when ever someone brought up Jenny's name, Blair would look to him and shudder. "Look, I'm sure Lily could help you just as much as I can," Chuck said, standing up from his chair. Jenny nodded and got up to. "Thanks for listening Chuck. By the way, I really am sorry for that night."

Chuck gave her a small smile and a quick handshake but Jenny pulled him in for a hug at the last second. "Thanks for being a good brother," she murmured. That's when they heard the sound of a bag being dropped to the floor and looked to the elevator to see a very shocked Blair.

"Get out," she hissed at Jenny who immediately scurried away. Blair's intense stare followed her until the door to the elevator closed. That's when she turned to Chuck.

"You filthy bastard," she shouted, picking up her purse and stomping over to him. "How could you?" Blair started smacking him repeatedly with her purse, all the while shouting at him.

Chuck grabbed both of her arms, trying to restrain her as she struggled to get loose He knew there was no way to reason with her when she was like this, so her waited.

"So this is what you do when I'm at work. You call that Brooklyn trash and bring home to our house. What, did you use our bed too?" Blair continued to shout at him, getting angrier by the second. "And now I feel so humiliated because I've been thinking of ways to tell you that I'm pregnant, but now I found out I don't have to because you don't care."  
Chuck snapped his head up at the word pregnant and pulled her arms so she was up against his chest. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, his words going unheard from Blair's yelling.

When Blair started to struggle against his grip, he let her go and watched as she fell into one of the chairs. She started sobbing and when Chuck laid a hand on her shoulder, she pushed it harshly off and stormed out of the apartment.

Blair returned a few hours later after going to Serena for comfort. As it turned out, Serena had been able too fix the whole situation. Right before Blair had shown up at her door, crying her eyes out, her mom had called her and told her all about what happened to Jenny. Blair had felt incredibly guilty for lashing out at Chuck and knew that he was probably fuming. So, she had stayed with Serena, watching Audrey Hepburn movies until 11pm.

When the doors to the elevator opened up, the first thing she saw were rose pedals spread in a line that seemed to lead up the stairwell. There were also a few candles standing on the tables and the lights had been dimmed.

Blair walked slowly after the flower-trail, getting more curious when she saw that it lead to one of the empty rooms the interior designer had yet to make into a guest room.

She opened the door cautiously and gasped at what was inside. The walls had been painted and the words Baby Bass were printed above the small crib. The floors had been carpeted and there was a small, white lamp standing on a table next to a comfortable rocking-chair. "Do you like it?" Chuck murmured from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's adorable," Blair gushed and turned around in his arms. "You're not mad at me for throwing a fit earlier?"

Chuck smiled and gave her a long kiss. "I could never be mad at you." Blair smiled back and grabbed his hands softly, placing them on her still-flat stomach. "I love you," Chuck said and stroked his thumb gently across her stomach. "Both of you."

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**  
**Okay, so first of all I hope I didn't kill you with fluffiness, secondly, I want to ask you guys a question and it would really help me out if you could put the answer in your review. See, I was wondering: Would you like to the story to go on, keeping this pace and watch the birth of the kid and stuff, or would you like me to jump a few years ahead? Please tell me what you think, I don't want to bore you with a story that's taking to long to get somewhere if that's not your thing! P.S. You can leave a review, even if you don't have an account!**


End file.
